In the manufacture of heat exchangers, parts must be assembled with a high degree of precision to ensure reliable sealing and performance. In certain heat exchanger configurations assembly within required tolerances can be challenging, making it difficult to achieve reliable and accurate sealing and alignment of the two portions of the heat exchanger.